


Advent

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of advent drabbles of 250-500 words being posted on tumblr. The last five will be longer prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Scarf. Cora x Stiles

'What's this?' Cora asked as she lifted the brown paper parcel. 

'It’s not much, a small gift,' Stiles bit his lip as Cora's deft fingers turned it over in her hands to examine. 

'It’s December first Stiles, you're a bit early,' Cora teased tucking her hair behind her ear as she set the parcel on the breakfast bar. 

'Just- just open it,' Stiles stepped forward. His fingers ached to touch her but he controlled it, curling them into a fist in his pockets instead. 

He watched with little patience as her neat fingers plucked at the string, and then the paper was falling away with crisp efficiency. The scarf was silver and black, and there was a red through it, all Cora's colours. 'It’s pretty,' Cora held it up to her nose and inhaled. Her eyes closed and her hands tightened. 'Stiles,' she whispered. 

'Please say I'm not making a fool of myself,' Stiles said taking those last few steps to where she stood by the window. It was cold, it would freeze tonight, but neither of them cared, not while Cora was threading the scarf around Stiles's neck and using it to pull him closer to her. He followed easily, his eyes taking in her smiling features. 

'You're not,' she said wrapping the scarf around both of them as Stiles's fingers slipped beneath the wool jumper she wore. 'You're not making a fool of yourself,' Cora closed the distance between them and opened her mouth to Stiles, licking at his bottom lip and then melted against him, losing herself in his kiss. 

'So can I buy a Christmas card that says "Girlfriend" on it now?' Stiles teased when he pulled away. 

'Idiot!' Cora said fondly, smacking his shoulder. She leaned in for another kiss and hooked her arms around his neck. The scarf slipped from their shoulders but she caught it before it touched the floor, wrapping it around Stiles's wrists playfully and leading him to her bedroom. 

***

2\. Chocolate. Danny x Scott.

Scott's hands shook and Danny knew it wasn't the cold weather making it happen. 'Easy,' he said stepping behind Scott and covering Scott's bare hands with his gloved ones. 

'But-'

'But nothing Scott, you promised me, and I know you're scared, but I'm right here with you,' Danny said resting his chin on Scott's shoulder. 

'I know but,' Scott slowed off and looked down. 'What if she hates me, what if after everything she decides I'm enough trouble and she won't ever look at me again,' Scott said. 

Danny turned Scott and pressed his nose to Scott's. 'She won't hate you, she accepted that you're a werewolf Scott, I hardly think a boyfriend is going to cause her a pin of worry,' Danny said pecking Scott's lips. 

'I'm scared of losing her Danny,' Scott's beautiful eyes filled with tears. Danny wiped a thumb underneath them and Scott opened his mouth to protest but Danny was there, his mouth hot on Scott's, his hands firm as they slipped into Scott's back pockets. 

'I love you, and I know for a fact your mom loves you. Don't be afraid of come out to your mom love, she's the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally,' Danny explained. 

'Okay,' Scott took a deep breath and rested his forehead against Danny's. 'Okay,' he straightened up and took Danny's hand, leading him towards the house. 

'I can't believe you had me counselling you when it's me meeting the parents,' Danny teased. Scott laughed at him as he opened the front door. 

'Mom, are you in?' Scott called. Melissa poked her head out of the room. 

'Hello,' she said. 

'Hey, mom do you have time to talk?' Scott asked, pausing to open door two on his advent calendar. He gave Danny the candy cane shaped chocolate. 

'I always have time for you Scott, come on in,' she said. Danny smiled encouragingly and shrugged his coat off, following Scott to the lounge. 

***

3\. Gift. Derek x Jackson.

'Derek, it's cold!' Jackson danced across the cold floor. He bounced into the bed and tucked his cold toes beneath Derek's shin. 

'You're cold,' Derek muttered folding Jackson into his arms. 

'I have a question; you said you were busy on thanksgiving-'

'I was driving back from New York, the roads were blissfully quiet,' Derek said. 

'You're not going away for Christmas are you?' Jackson wondered. 

'Why do you ask?' Derek said as he cuddled against Jackson, resting his cheek against Jackson's hair. 

'I was hoping we could spend it together, maybe exchange gifts,' Jackson said. 

'Hmm, make another dirty video for you to post on XTube?' Derek nipped Jackson's shoulder. 

'That video was hot okay and I blurred our faces,' Jackson rolled onto his back. 'I want you to want to spend the day with me,' Jackson pleaded. Derek braced his arms around Jackson and peered down at him. 

'I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas Day with you in any way you see fit,' Derek said with a gentle smile and a soft peck on Jackson's lips. 

'I thought you didn't want to, I thought that-'

Derek's weight covering Jackson stopped his words. 

'It’s only the third of December, keep talking and I'll be forced to reveal what your Christmas gift is,' Derek said sliding a hand down Jackson's naked hip. 'I love you, just trust me for a few weeks okay,' Derek said. 

'Okay,' Jackson said kissing Derek, sliding a leg around Derek's hips. 

'Oh and Jackson, I wasn't in New York on business, I was getting something from the family vaults, something I know you're going to love,' Derek kissed his neck and Jackson bared his throat. Derek growled low and slid his fangs over the thin skin there, enjoying Jackson's submission. 

***

4\. Tree. Jennifer x Lydia

'See something you like?' Jennifer asked sliding her arms around Lydia's waist and resting her chin on Lydia's shoulder. 

'Just looking,' Lydia said meeting Jennifer's eyes in their reflection on the window. 

'You're never just looking my love,' Jennifer teased pressing a kiss to Lydia's neck. 

'I'm always looking, I see everything and know nothing,' Lydia muttered. 

'If you're talking about your gifts then-'

'I'm talking about the way you still look at him, like you want him,' Lydia said turning around. 

'Derek?' 

'You two have been talking a lot lately, I just noticed is all,' Lydia said. 

'We're best friends now, Derek he's head over heels for someone and he won't talk to her, won't tell her and he's thinking about doing something for us,' Jennifer looked over Lydia's shoulder, into the display of infant bedroom furniture. 

'What?' Lydia asked slipping her hand into Jennifer's. The blue lights of the Christmas tree behind them replaced Lydia's reflection on the glass as they walked away, hands swinging between them. 

'If you're on board and only if you consent, Derek has agreed to help us have a baby,' Jennifer said. 

'Really?' Lydia stopped and turned to Jennifer, taking her hands. 

'Yes,' Jennifer said with a beaming smile. 

'Then he'll be around for the baby's upbringing,' Lydia said. 

'That's his only condition,' Jennifer said apologetically. 

'No, it's good, it's good that he'll be there,' Lydia sucked the inside of her cheek. Jennifer watched Lydia's eyes change, soften. The lights of the date behind them, a four, reflected in Lydia's eyes and Jennifer laughed again, Christmas and their prospects afterwards building the anticipation inside of her. 

'I'm pretty excited now,' Jennifer admitted. 

'You're going to look amazing pregnant, I'm going to take such good care of you darling,' Lydia rose on her toes and caught Jennifer's mouth in a kiss. 

 

***

5\. Surprise. Erica x Kali

 

'I hate Christmas,' Kali muttered as she arched her back. The warm sun beat down on her, making her want to purr like a cat. 

'No,' a voice said as weight settled over Kali's butt, 'you don't.'

'Well I hate the cold. Having to wear boots and be all wrapped up,' Kali rested her cheek on her arm. 

'Rather be naked with me?' Fingers massaged into her shoulders and bare breasts touched her back. 

'Erica, you teasing slut, where's your bikini?' Kali turned and blinked up at her lover. 

'I forget,' Erica touched her finger to her lips and pouted. 

'Minx,' Kali muttered twisting so Erica was underneath her. 

'When can I have my presents?' Erica asked. 

'It’s only the fifth of December sweetheart, you have a few days to wait yet,' Kali said pushing Erica's hair back from her eyes. 

'But I did this for you,' Erica said waving her hand down her naked body. 

'And I intend to make it worth your while,' Kali said. 'Such a good girl, getting all ready for your alpha,' Kali praised her. Erica's fingers gripped Kali's arm and Kali bit her lip, she couldn't wait to show Erica her gift. She knew Erica would love it, but for now they needed patience, it wasn't ready. Pleasing a girl like Erica was easy, but she was such a gem that Kali couldn't help but spoil her. 

Kali thought of the gifts hidden underneath the floorboards in their home, of the brand new car being sprayed to Kali's specifications, of all the hiding places she would use in the car. Christmas morning was going to be fun, watching Erica discover all her surprises, some silly, some sentimental, some downright filthy. 

'What do you want for Christmas?' Erica broke into Kali's thoughts. 

'To see you happy,' Kali said pecking Erica's lips. 

'I already am happy,' Erica whispered. Kali smiled and stood, leading Erica inside to the privacy of the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

6\. Derek x Erica. Red.

Erica smoothed her hands over the silky red dress bad eyed herself in the mirror. Her hair was pinned up, her make-up was meticulous, and she looked amazing with her red matching heels. Hopefully Derek would think so too she thought as she snatched up her clutch. 

'Hey Erica wh-oh you look-' Derek stuttered over his words as his eyes gazed over her body. Erica smiled at him and he almost smiled back, but then his eyebrows drew down and his face hardened, the opposite of what Erica had wanted. 

'Hey, do I look okay?' Erica asked. 

'Where are you going?' His voice was rough as he spoke. 

'Stiles is having a Christmas party,' Erica said. 

'I thought it was pizza and movies?' Derek asked. 

'Maybe she's trying to impress somebody,' Cora said as she shrugged into her jacket. 

'Fine,' Derek's jaw tensed up. He glanced at her and then looked away just as quickly. 'Don’t come back stinking of sex like Cora does,' Derek snipped. Erica swallowed and hurried out of the loft, ignoring Cora telling Derek what an asshole he was. 

Cora drove, and Erica peered down at her black polished nails. 'I hope he's worth it,' Cora said when the car stopped. Erica smiled slightly. She felt like an idiot dressed like this when everybody else would be in comfortable casual clothes. When Stiles opened the door his jaw fell open. 'Tongue in,' Cora snapped. 

'Wow, you look...' Stiles gaped. 

'Hubba, hubba,' Isaac offered, his eyes as wide as saucers. Boyd's face darkened and Lydia pursed her lips. 

'He didn't take the bait?' Boyd asked. 

'Oh better, he told her not to come back stinking of sex like I do!' Cora snapped. 

'You knew?' Erica whirled on Cora. 

'Of course I knew,' Cora rolled her eyes, 'it's hard to miss,' she offered gently. 

'Oh he'll miss something alright,' Lydia muttered darkly stepping into the kitchen and returning with wolfsbane laced wine. 

Thirty minutes, and a bellyful of warm wine later, the front door opened and Derek appeared in the middle of the room. Erica was curled up beside Lydia, her glass half empty. 'Please tell me I'm not about to make an ass of myself,' Derek said to her. 

'Huh?' Erica asked. Derek's cheeks tinted red. 

'This, you, did you do that to catch my attention?' Derek said. 

'Yes,' Erica said bluntly. 

'It worked,' Derek said holding a hand out. Erica took it and let Derek pull her to her feet. His lips caught hers and her tummy summersaulted at the feelings. Erica barely noticed him leading her from the house or putting her into the car, but he joined her turning the engine on. 

"Happy sixth of December folks, and now a little tune from the one and only-"

Erica laughed the whole way him was Derek sang along to All I Want For Christmas Is You. 

***

7\. Frost. Chris x Lydia

A glittering coat of frost lay over the street, and even in the early light Chris could see how dangerous it was, much like the girl asleep in the bed behind him. 

Chris scoffed at his thoughts, Lydia was no girl, she was all woman, and she had proved it last night more than once, by her maturity, with her body. Chris could see it in her eyes; she was like no other nineteen year old, not like his daughter. 

Guilt curled in his stomach. Lydia was almost a year younger than Allison. If she were here now she would be disgusted at him, but Lydia had reminded him of Victoria yet they were nothing alike. Lydia was small and dainty, careful, where Victoria was strong, she took what she wanted and allowed Chris a share. 

Chris hadn't thought of Victoria at all last night, his mind and body were solely focused on Lydia, like she deserved. 

'Hey,' Lydia's voice was soft. She sat up, and the blankets fell around her waist. 

'There was a frost last night,' Chris said, the words coming automatic. 

'Not in here there wasn't,' Lydia said. 'Come back to bed.'

'It’s the seventh, only two more shopping Saturdays to Christmas after this one,' he said desperately. 

'I'd rather spend the day in bed with you,' Lydia said standing. Chris turned and wrapped his arms around her, one hand sliding down to cup her round bottom. 

'You've got it all worked out,' Chris said. A feeling of fondness crept into his chest, something he hadn't felt in years. 

'No, I'm just tagging as I go along. Now come back to bed and let's see if you can keep up,' Lydia teased running her fingers through the coarse hair underneath his bellybutton. 

Chris smirked as he backed her onto the bed. 

 

***

8\. Santa. Melissa x Sheriff

'Do you remember playing Santa?' Melissa asked as she poured another glass of wine. 

'Do I ever. Stiles, the little shit, used to set traps to try and catch Santa,' John said. 

'Do you remember the first year I let the boys watch Home Alone? I swear I thought Scott had killed his father with a bag of marbles,' Melissa smiled. 

'I remember trying to lift him. Didn't help that we both had too much to drink,' John said sadly. 

'How did you get out of the traps?' Melissa asked leaning against his side. She caught his blush in the mirror opposite. 

'They were the kind of traps I used to set as a kid,' he admitted. Melissa laughed. 

'Well Grandpa, in a few years Stiles will be the one looking for traps,' Melissa said. 

'I look forward to hearing about it!' John said draping his arm over her shoulders. 'Scott too, I suppose,' he added after a moment. 

'What date is it? December eight, I take it you're not working on Christmas?' Melissa said. 

'Spending the day with family,' John kissed the side of Melissa's head. 'And the family are spending it with the McCalls, do you know them?' 

'Cant say I do,' Melissa sucked on her tongue. 

'Not to worry Mrs Stilinski, we only got married last week, I'll introduce you to the family circle in time,' John said. 

'Okay sheriff,' Melissa said. 

'Oh are you going to call me that in bed again?' John asked pecking her lips. 

'Only if you handcuff me again,' Melissa teased. John grinned at her and stood, taking the wine with him. 

 

***

9\. Derek x Stiles. Fireplace.

'Its cold out there,' Stiles said sticking his fingers under his armpits. 

Derek grunted in response, but he stayed focused on his task. Stiles made a face at Derek's stoic back and made his way into the den but the sight that greeted him stopped him dead in his tracks. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, lights twinkling softly, and an open hearth fire decorated with a beautiful garland burning merrily. Mistletoe hung in the doorway and various ornaments decorated the shelves and surfaces. There were even wrapped gifts under the tree. The advent block told Stiles it was the ninth day of December. 

'This is-' Stiles trailed off. 'Who are you trying to impress?' Stiles asked. 

Derek didn't answer as he stepped into the room. 'I can't get the boiler working and this is the only room I can heat. I'll have to sleep in here tonight,' he said instead. 

Stiles imagined Derek on that comfortable sofa with a Christmas blanket over his body, perhaps the snowman cushion under his head. Derek was reading, Stiles decided, one foot propped up. His arms and chest were bare, nipples stiffened slightly as the fire died down. Stiles could fit in that space, he decided, between Derek's raised knee and the back of the couch. Derek could read to him, or they could read together the way Stiles and Scott used to do, sharing a comic, turning a page at a time. 

'Whats wrong with it?' Stiles found himself asking to distract his mind from the thought of lying in Derek's arms. 

'I need a part,' Derek said. 'Are you staying? I made stew,' Derek jabbed his thumb towards the kitchen. Stiles felt his teeth ache at the thought of Derek's delicious food. 

'I'll stay for a bit,' Stiles nodded. 

'You, by the way,' Derek's voice was so quiet that Stiles almost missed it. 

'What?' Stiles asked. 

'You. It was- is you that I'm trying to impressing,' Derek swallowed. Stiles smiled as he reached a hand out to touch Derek's chest. 

'Youre succeeding,' Stiles said. 

They did spend the night on Derek's sofa, tangled together, only Derek brought his duvet from his bed, and his pillows too, and Stiles fell asleep with Derek's unique scent at his nose and the natural heat of his werewolf at his back. 

***

10\. Jacket. Aiden x Jackson.

'Werewolves don't need winter jackets,' Aiden muttered. 

'What, one material suits all. There's more than leather out there you know, and I think this is going to look fantastic on you,' Jackson handed Aiden a coat. Aiden pushed his arms inside and posed for Jackson. 

'Sexy,' Jackson agreed tugging the lapels close so they could kiss. 

'Good,' Aiden said but Jackson was picking out a navy one, and a scarf, and before he knew it Aiden was trying on half the coats in the damn shop. 

'You know, I liked the first one best,' Jackson said an hour later. 

'Fucking tease,' Aiden muttered. He let Jackson pay and followed him into the street, tangling their fingers together. Lights were draped over the trees as the chill in the air clung to them like a second skin. Aiden barely protested when Jackson forced him into the coat he bought. 

'Let’s get crepes,' Jackson suggested. They wandered around the European market and ate crepes from a paper plate, washed down with a spicy mulled wine. Stalls sold handmade goods and little trinkets that kids pored over. Jackson was smiling and happy the whole time at Aiden’s side, but when Jackson squeezed his have tighter Aiden knew it was time to leave. 

'Why don't we go into that bar and watch everything from the window,' Aiden nodded to the glass pane. "Fourteen days to Christmas" it read. 

'Yeah, I'd like that,' Jackson said. Aiden let his boyfriend get settled and went to the bar. It mattered little what they ordered, Aiden had no wolfsbane powder to spice it up anyway. 

The couch seat was comfortable and Aiden pulled Jackson against his side, pecking his ear. They watched the market, watched families mingle and friends meet. People came and went until the last dregs were closing up. The bar grew busy for a time and then it died off too, until Aiden and Jackson were the last to leave, tipping generously and wrapping themselves up as they went out.


	3. Chapter 3

11\. Erica x Stiles. Tinsel.

Erica stood back and admired the Christmas tree, resting her hands on her hips. It was unconventional but then both she and Stiles were too. The tree itself was green but finding black tinsel had been no easy feat. There was plenty of gold though, but then all the decorations had to be adjusted slightly with the exception of the bag of mixed baubles that were gold with black designs and black with gold. 

'There,' she said picking up her debris from the floor and making sure the room was tidy. She added a few final touches to the room, and then headed to the kitchen to make a start on dinner. 

'Honey, I'm home!' Stiles's voice called from the doorway an hour later as she was bringing the rice off the boil. 

'I'm in here, come help me,' Erica called as she bustled around the kitchen. Stiles stopped her for a kiss, locking his fingers in her hair for a second. 

'This looks amazing!' He said as he stuck his nose over the curry. 'Is it beef?'

'I was bad,' Erica grinned over her shoulder. 

'Oh no, I think you've actually been very, very good,' Stiles kissed her neck. His breath tickled her skin and with a squeal Erica danced away. 

'Dinner!' She scolded. Stiles mock pouted but he was smiling as he poured two large glasses of milk and joined her at the table. 'I called over to your dad this morning, he already has gifts wrapped,' Erica said after a few minutes. 

'Really! It's only the eleventh!' Stiles whistled low. 

'Yeah. He's off tomorrow, I said I'd help him with his tree,' Erica added. 

'We need to put ours up too,' Stiles said shovelling his mouth full of food. 

'I have everything laid out,' Erica lied smoothly. Stiles didn't notice, he just carried on, telling her the plans for his work party. 

After everything had been cleared away Erica took Stiles by the hand. 'I have a surprise, now, cover your eyes,' Erica instructed. 

Stiles did as he was asked and Erica opened the door to the decorated den. She turned and on tippy toes reached up to kiss Stiles on the mouth. As she kissed him she pulled his hands down and then stepped back. 

Stiles blinked and as if in slow motion his jaw fell open. 'I- wow!' 

'You like it?' Erica asked. 

'How?' Stiles asked heading to the tree to where the bat symbol hung. 

'A lot of these are homemade, a few things I managed to find in toy stores and adjust to my liking,' Erica explained. Figurines of Batman wore tinsel or there was one golden cape. Erica dipped to turn on the plain white lights and when she stood up Stiles caught her. 

'You are the best girl ever,' Stiles said kissing her. Erica wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed as he tipped her over onto the couch. 

***

12\. Jackson x Scott. Shopping.

'Looking good McCall,' Jackson said from the bed. Scott shot him a smile over his shoulder as he tugged his jeans up. 'You should stay.'

'I can't, I promised my mom I'd take her Christmas shopping,' Scott shrugged. 

'Always the good boy,' Jackson teased. 

'I think after when we just done you need to readjust your definition of good,' Scott said sitting on the edge of the bed to tug his socks on. He wasn't surprised when Jackson sidled up behind him and wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders. 

'I think we should try something else,' Jackson's teeth closed around Scott's earlobe, 'see how good you really are.'

'I don't think either of us is that good,' Scott teased. 

'We could watch a movie until we're ready,' Jackson said with a leer. 

'Fuck buddies don't watch movies together in bed Jackson,' Scott said. 'Unless you're talking about porn and you know how I feel about that,' Scott screwed his nose up. Jackson had to agree, there was something fake about the shoots that they made. 

'I wasn't talking about porn Scott,' Jackson said. His chest tightened as Scott looked around the floor. He didn't want Scott to leave every time was getting harder and harder. Jackson had no right to text of call Scott, but he wanted to, he wanted to a lot. What if Scott wasn't interested though, what if all he wanted was a bit of fun? They were both at different colleges, meeting up would be hard, but Jackson had to know. 

'Jackson, are you okay?' Scott frowned towards him. 

'Maybe I don't want to be your fuck buddy anymore,' Jackson's voice was quiet. Scott twisted towards his, his eyes going wide. 'I might want to be your boyfriend.'

'You could have told me before now, it's the twelfth of December Jackson, I don't have much time to get my boyfriend a present,' Scott grinned. 

'I don't mind.' Jackson said kissing Scott. 

'I do, I want to ask you something,' Scott said. 

'Anything,' Jackson said. 

'If you really want to be my boyfriend come shopping with me and mom,' Scott said. 

Jackson scowled, he hated the mall in December, but Scott's eyes were melting his heart and Jackson found himself rolling from the bed to pull his pants on. 

 

***

13\. Boyd x Stiles. Family.

'A dog is for life,' Boyd said as Stiles slumped into the couch. 

'I know, I don't intend to give him up. Dads always adopted retired police dogs, and we're in a great place now, there's a garden, why not expand our family,' Stiles said. 

'I suppose you do work from home a lot,' Boyd said softly. 

'She's not an old girl like our last one, she hurt her leg and they think it’s best to retire her,' Stiles said steeping his fingers. 

'Will they let us adopt her in December?' Boyd asked. 

'They don't usually after the tenth, and today's the thirteenth but because of our family's history,' Stiles shrugged a shoulder. 

'So she's trained in-' Boyd rolled his hands at Stiles. He watched his boyfriends face light up like he knew he'd won. 

'She’s a top drugs detection dog, among other things. She has a really good temper and she's playful. Her leg might get back to normal eventually,' Stiles lifted Boyd's arm and snuggled underneath it. He nuzzled his head below Boyd's chin. 

'So when do we go get her?' Boyd said. 

'Really?' Stiles bounced up from the couch, dislodging Boyd in the process. 

'Sure, why not,' Boyd said. 

'Well we can get her tomorrow but we need to get a bed and food, and some toys,' Stiles listed off his fingers. 

'We could put her bed next to the radiator, or beside the Christmas tree,' Boyd mused. 

'Or the hallway upstairs is pretty cosy, but then can she climb?' Stiles wondered to himself. 

'Does it matter, we're starting our family Stiles,' Boyd said pulling Stiles against him and kissing his mouth. 

'Yeah,' Stiles grinned so wide his face had to hurt, 'we are.'

 

***

14\. Lydia x Scott. Card. 

It was raining when Lydia noticed her husband’s car pull into the driveway. Her eyes widened in alarm, he was early and she had almost got caught. She quickly stuck to envelope down and pressed her lips over the seal, smiling when a perfect red print of her lips was all that was left. 

'Lydia,' Scott called as he hurried inside. 

'Hey honey, did you get wet?' Lydia asked stepping into the hallway. 

'I made a dash,' Scott grinned. Water dripped from his hair as he leaned in for a kiss. 'I came home early to take you out, there's no evening appointments so Deaton told me to come home, he could handle any emergencies,' he explained as he unlaced his boots. 

'Why the rush?' Lydia asked as Scott shrugged out of his sweater and scarf. 

'I'm going for a shower and then I was going to take you on a date, dinner and a movie,' Scott said pausing. 

'What movie?' Lydia asked with a frown. 

'They're showing a bunch of Christmas movies, like White Christmas and Polar Express are supposed to be on the fourteenth, I think Home Alone's showing too,' Scott winked. 

'Oh that sounds really nice,' Lydia said. She dropped the envelope into her purse, hoping Scott didn't notice it and five minutes later she was examining the listings as Scott got out of the shower. 'Where will we eat?'

'I'd love meatloaf from Lori's,' Scott said with a smile, 'but it's up to you.'

'No Lori's is fine my love,' Lydia said. 

'Okay cool. Do you know what you want to watch after?' Scott asked as he examined his sweaters. Lydia brushed past him and handed him a red one. 

'I think White Christmas would be nice to see,' Lydia decided. 

They had ordered coffee and pie after their main meal when Lydia dipped her hand I to her bag. She set the white envelope in front of Scott. He smiled at the kiss on the back as he carefully opened it. 'Are you sure you got the right card?' Scott said reading the front. 

'Just open it,' Lydia said. She could barely keep the smile from her face. 

Scott opened the card. He frowned as he read over the words and then his face smoothed out. 'Really?' 

'Really,' Lydia giggled. 

'I'm going to be a daddy?' Scott asked her. 

'First sonogram appointment tomorrow morning,' Lydia said. 

Scott bounced from his seat and caught Lydia in his arms. He kissed her mouth and her cheeks before going back to the card. 'You're so naughty doing it like this!' 

'Oh I'll show you naughty in the back of the theatre,' Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

'Lydia,' Scott sounded scandalised. 'You're a mommy now!'

'And you're a daddy,' Lydia whispered. As they kissed everyone else in the dinner clapped, but Lydia didn't care, not when all she needed was right here. 

 

***

15\. Derek x Melissa. Music.

'I can't believe it, of all the stupid things to do,' Melissa complained as Derek helped her onto the sofa. 'I mean it's almost Christmas and I told Scott he could have a party the Sunday before Christmas and they told me this thing will be on for six weeks at least and it's only the fifteenth and-' a sob escaped her. 

'Hey, hey easy,' Derek said resting by her on the sofa and taking her hand. He lifted her knuckles to his lips. 

'I'm just a useless person,' Melissa sniffed. 

'Don’t!' Derek warned her sliding closer until he could wrap his arms around her. 'Don’t say that, you're not useless, you're fantastic. Look at all you have, a career, thus beautiful home. Scott, he's a great kid, all because of you,' Derek said into her hair. 'I'm a better person because of you,' his voice was quiet as he pecked the top of her ear. 

'I just want to feel sorry for myself,' Melissa muttered. Derek shifted and pulled a blanket around her. 

'I'll do you a deal, you can have an hour to feel sorry for yourself,' Derek said. 

'My god you sound like me,' Melissa said disgustedly. 

Derek chuckled and kissed her again. 'Stay here, watch television, I'll make dinner,' he said. 

'Well it's not like I'll be dancing a tango anytime soon,' Melissa muttered, but Derek was smiling as he left the room. She sighed and tugged the blanket around herself, letting her eyes droop closed. She wasn't tired, just, her eyes were heavy. 

'Hey,' Derek whispered. 

'Hi, oh my god how quick did it get dark?' Melissa yawned. 

'You've been asleep for two hours babe,' Derek whispered.

'Babe,' Melissa scoffed. The smells from the kitchen reached her nose and her tummy gave a loud gurgle. 'Wow, something smells good,' she said. 

'Steak, cheesy mash, buttered carrots,' Derek said. 

'Oh my god my favourite!' Melissa said. 

'Yeah,' Derek helped her onto her foot. 

'Why did you go to all that bother?' Melissa asked. Derek frowned at her. 

'Because I love you,' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

'Move in with us,' Melissa said. Derek gaped at her. 'What I mean is I love you too and perhaps it's time to take the next step,' she said. 

'Okay,' Derek said kissing her on the lips as "I'll Be Home For Christmas" played from the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

16\. Derek x Lydia x Stiles. Mistletoe.

'Stop!' Lydia cried. Stiles froze and looked back at her, but he was aware of Derek standing close to him in the doorway, his chest moving slightly as he drew breath.

'What?' Derek sounded almost impatient as he spoke to his fiancée. Stiles still couldn't believe that Derek had proposed and Lydia had said yes. Of all the people he expected to marry these two were the last, but they were so good together, a true power couple. 

'Look up,' Lydia said crossing her knee over her leg and swirling her glass of wine. Stiles looked at Derek instead of up because he suddenly knew what was going on. Derek's jaw ticked and he didn't take his eyes off of the beautiful redhead in the corner. 

'Lydia,' Derek said in a warning voice but she just shrugged a shoulder. It had been Lydia who was there the second time Derek was forced to kill an alpha, it was Lydia who stopped Derek from taking his own life with the claws of the dead beast. It was Lydia who dragged him home and for weeks neither of them were seen and then suddenly there they were, sitting in a restaurant, smiling politely and ordering food like a normal couple. After that they popped up here and there, Derek was quiet but Lydia was her fantastic self. 

'I said look up,' Lydia said and Stiles realised this was a power game, but there was something else, something he didn't understand going on. Something he had a feeling he was about to be let in on. 

Derek moved slowly, looking above them and then his even eyes rested on Stiles. Stiles gasped unexpectedly as Derek's hand cupped the back of his neck, drawing him closer, drawing him into the kiss. This wasn't the friendly peck on the lips Derek had given Danny earlier, or the sloppy open mouthed kiss he saved for Scott. This was warm and intimate and there was more going on than just a mistletoe kiss. 

Hands touched his back, small hands, warm and strong. 'You have one chance to walk away from this Stiles, walk away and never look at us the way you have since we first got together. One chance to cure the hurt and want, to sate the desire. You have one chance to have us, but it's not just for tonight, we're not just for Christmas Stiles, we're for life.' Lydia said, her breath hot on Derek's neck. 

'It's only the sixteenth, it's a bit early for Christmas quotes Lydia,' Stiles said but his voice caught in his throat. 

'Answer her Stiles,' Derek said.

Stiles did, with his lips and tongue and teeth as he tried for the first time, a three-way kiss.

***

17\. Allison x Derek x Stiles. Hail.

The weather woke her, something hard, hail stones, her mind supplied, hitting the bedroom window. She was trapped, warm and safe, her legs tangled with Stiles's as his hand rested almost gentlemanly on her naked hip. 

Derek was different; his big body was draped over her back, his arm heavy over both of them. Sometimes when Allison woke on mornings like these needing to pee she hated her life, because they were all so comfortable, but now it was still dark out, and both her boys were asleep so she took the time to enjoy the peace. 

Both Stiles and Derek were cuddle monsters. Allison hadn't been at first. Her sex with Derek, because that was all it was, was angry and a little rough, but then she was out with the pack one night and they started to drink together, more and more. Stiles and Allison being human were affected quickly. Stiles had confessed he was attracted to Derek, Allison told Stiles about sleeping with Derek and somehow they thought it would be a good idea to head over to his loft. Derek had put them both in his bed and slept on the couch. 

An argument in the morning led Derek to confess his feelings to Allison and Stiles decided to take it upon himself to council their relationship, by joining them in bed. He was as much a part of them as they were of him. 

Derek shifted slightly and stretched out. 'Go back to sleep Allison,' he murmured kissing between her shoulder blades. 

'We've been together three years, the three of us,' Allison whispered. 

'What day is it?' Derek said. 

'Early morning, seventeenth,' Allison replied. 

'No classes, go back to sleep, we can celebrate later,' Derek said. 

'Mm, party,' Stiles smacked his lips. Allison was tempted to twist his nipple but Derek was curling against her again and the noise against the window was therapeutic and she blinked herself asleep. 

 

***

18\. Allison x Scott x Isaac. Movie.

'There,' Allison said handing Megan her popcorn box and kissing her head. Adam was watching the box with wide eyes, his drink already pushed to the side. 'Remember what I said Adam?' Allison asked as his sticky fingers came towards her. 

'Chew before I swallow,' he said as he eyed the box. 

Allison laughed and handed him the box of sweet popcorn, kissing him on the head. Isaac pressed play on the DVD remote and Allison wiggled her way between him had Scott. 'Your son is too like you,' Allison told Scott with a kiss to the cheek. 

'Megans nothing like me,' Isaac said. 'Apart from the hair, that- that's my mop right there,' he said as Gonzo appeared on the television screen. A Muppets Christmas Carol was Allisons favourite. 

'Shush!' Adam said from his box. It was Allisons idea, two boxes painted like cars and set in front of the television. She told the kids they were at the drive in movies. They all loved it. 

They were halfway through the movie when Isaac shifted and rested his head on Allisons lap. Scott grinned over at them and moved so his body was leaning against Allison's. 

'If I said this was the best Christmas ever?' Isaac muttered eventually. Adam's head was lolling to the side, his popcorn box already empty. Megan's eyes were glued to the television, no sign at all of her sleeping before nine.

'I'd say that's the same thing you said last year,' Allison said running her fingers over his nose. 

'What can I say? Each year just gets better and better,' he said turning to kiss her on the tummy, right over the place where baby number three was sprouting wings and getting ready to fly. 

'Hey it's the eighteenth, a week until Christmas,' Scott said suddenly. 

'It's already Christmas,' Isaac said and Scott grinned as Adam slumped into his box. 

'Yeah,' Scott said as he got up and lifted the boy up and out, 'it is,' Scott kissed Adam and sat down on the couch, with Megan soon following for a cuddle too.

***

19\. Cora x Isaac. Cookies.

Cora changed the blocks on her wooden Santa and stood back, admiring it with a smile. It was the nineteenth of December, only a few days to go until Christmas. She turned and looked around the cramped apartment. The Christmas tree was twinkling away merrily at the bottom of the bed where Isaac still slept. 

With a smile Cora headed to the kitchenette, and got to work. Coloured icing had been hidden away earlier, and Cora was eager to see what it looked like once she got to grips with her work. It was easy to prepare the dough from memory, and the cookie cutters waited eagerly. Cora knew once the smells from the oven started to seep into the room then her peace and quiet would be gone. 

Sure enough Isaac stirred just before her cookies were ready. 'Go back to sleep,' Cora said but Isaac was falling from the blankets. 

'Its seven in the morning,' he muttered when he noticed the clock on the wall. 

'Best time to be up!' Cora said. 'Uncle Peter said so.'

'Uncle Peter is in need of electro shock therapy, repeatedly,' Isaac said as his bare feet slapped across the floor. 'What are you making?'

'Christmas cookies. If the recopies right I'll share with Derek,' Cora mused. 

'Derek doesn't deserve cookies,' Isaac looked down into the oven. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped slightly. 'I want one,' he said softly. 

'And you'll get one, when they're ready,' Cora said. 'And ready means cooled and decorated, and I've counted them, I'll know if ones missing, and if one is missing then you get a half Nelson until you apologise and no more cookies!' 

'You were born mean,' Isaac muttered turning away and heading into the bathroom. Cora cackled to herself as she lifted the cookies from the oven, leaving them on a cooling rack. She would use her fancy icing to decorate the trees and baubles later after she baked her gingerbread men and women but right now she fancied following her boyfriend to the shower to apologise for being mean. 

***

20\. Derek x Jennifer. Holly.

Jennifer bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at the card detailing her guests for Christmas dinner. Sighing she wrote everybody's name on a post it and walked around the table. Derek's name was at the head. 'I can't be opposite you, I'll be too far away,' she muttered to herself putting her name to Derek's right. She put John opposite Derek, the other head and then frowned. Scott was an alpha now too, perhaps he should be there, but it was Derek's home, so he had to be at the head. 

Jennifer tried different places, moving Scott around, chasing him with Stiles and Melissa, and then adding Isaac to that, finally remembering Cora. Eventually Jennifer abandoned that trail of thought and set the table, making sure she had everything she needed. Once she was happy with her display she decided to leave it and wash everything the morning before everybody arrived. Now all she had to worry about was her centrepiece. 

'You know it's only the twentieth my love?' Derek said from the doorway, startling Jennifer. She looked around at him leaning against the door jam, his hands in his pockets. 

'I want to be prepared,' Jennifer muttered looking away. Derek raised an eyebrow at the post it notes, lifting them from the sideboard. 

'They'll sit where they want you know,' Derek said. 'If you put place names out they'll change their position to suit themselves,' Derek flicked the paper. 

'I need holly,' Jennifer said standing from her side cupboard with a large bowl in her hand. 

'Holly?' Derek asked. Jennifer nodded to him. 

'Yes. Holly. The green stuff. With red berries. For my centrepiece,' Jennifer said holding up the bowl. It was empty save for a bag of white floating candles. 

'Okay,' Derek said. 

'There needs to be berries on it,' Jennifer bit her lip. 

'Holly with berries,' Derek said. 'I'll do you a deal, I'll get you holly with berries if you come with me,' he said. Jennifer looked longingly over her shoulder but Derek took her hand and she let him lead her on his hunt for holly with berries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ficlets in this chapter are slightly longer as they were prompts and gifts.

21\. Derek x Lydia. Party. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes and snatched up another glass of wine as the party carried on around her. She tried not to pay too much attention to the scene in front of her, but what girl in the world was forced to watch two of her exes getting it on, two boys none the less. 

It was all a disaster, this Christmas party. She had invited Aiden and Jackson in a bid to show them she was over them both. She had no idea they were together, but apparently it was common knowledge among a lot of her friends. She could have coped better if they had each brought partners she didn't know, but this was almost like a kick in the gut. 

It wasn't particularly a show of affection, but they were always touching, and Jackson was laughing like life itself had handed him a plate of golden cookies. All around her people were happy and together and Lydia felt like Ebenezer Scrooge stuck at a party where no one could see her. Perhaps this was what was happening, perhaps this was some false future, but Lydia didn't think herself unkind, at least not enough to deserve this. 

She turned and stepped out of the room and onto the back porch, miserable. It was the twenty first of December, she realised and she was going to be alone for Christmas.

It was a cool night, and her breath misted in the air. The forecast earlier warned of snow and sure enough the sky was heavy with an almost pink hue to it. Lydia was beginning to regret not finding something for over her shoulders when feet stepped up beside her and something heavy and unfamiliar was placed on her back. Hands lifted her hair from inside the collar. 

'It’s a bit cold to be outside without a coat on,' Derek said. 

'I don't care,' Lydia said but she was already enjoying the warmth of Derek's body left behind on the leather. 

'I do,' Derek said. 

'Are you the third ghost, the one who brings news of what's to come?' Lydia asked. 

'I'm sure what you said makes sense,' Derek muttered. 

'I'm just being silly,' Lydia sighed looking down at her feet. 

'They seem to bring out the best in each other,' Derek said softly. 

'Who?' Lydia asked but Derek just raised his eyebrows. 'They’re cute,' Lydia conceded. 

'Are you upset because you're left out or because there was no one for you to show off?' Derek asked bluntly. 

'Oh my god what a stupid thing to say to me Derek!' Lydia turned. 'For your information I'm a strong independent woman who doesn't need a partner to make me happy!' 

'I didn't say that,' Derek said. 'It’s obvious that they care for each other very much, that they're in love. Wouldn't you like to be the girl in love though, to have someone to call just because, to have someone take care of you when it's cold, to bring you breakfast in bed. Having someone to boss around,' Derek curled the corner of his mouth up. 

'I do not boss people around!' Lydia snapped but she could feel a smile pulling at her lips. 'I bet you like being bossed around,' she bit her lip to contain the smile. 

'Sometimes I like to do the bossing,' Derek hip checked her. 

'Are you flirting with me?' Lydia asked. 

'Nope, wouldn't dare,' Derek said. 

'You are,' Lydia said turning to him. 

'So what if I am?' Derek asked moving closer. Lydia reached a hand around the back of Derek's neck and pulled him close, opening her mouth to meet his lips. He tasted of peppermint candy canes and Lydia wanted more, she wanted that real taste if him, she wanted to taste everything, wanted to explore his body and find out if his abs tasted different from his pecs, what he sounded like when he was moaning. 

She wanted more, she wanted to give him free reign over her body, she wanted to feel his hand burning her skin, and she wanted everything. 

'Lyd-' Lydia startled at Jackson's voice. Derek merely thinned his head but his arms didn't leave her body. She realised at one point he had lifted her and her legs were wrapped tight around his waist. 

'Everything okay Jackson?' Derek said. 

'Fine, it's just that the party was looking for its hostess,' Jackson said with a shrug. 

'I'll be in soon Jackson,' Lydia said. Jackson smiled and backed into the house. 'You kissed me!' Lydia accused. 

'You wanted it!' Derek retorted. 

'I did,' Lydia said. 'Stay, after the party I mean, stay,' she ran her fingers over his cheek. 

'Okay,' Derek said pecking her lips. They walked back inside hand and hand and Lydia grinned up at him as she bounced into the middle of the room, grabbing her two ex-boyfriends and pulling them into a dance. 

Derek stood by the wall, his arms folded over his chest and a contented look on his face as he watched her, and Lydia looked forward to more parties with perhaps Derek keeping an eye on her from somewhere in the room. 

 

***

22\. Isaac x Scott. Dancing. 

The house was large, a strange shape. It had once been apartments one on each of the two levels but that had changed and once again it was a five bedroom home with as many reception rooms downstairs before that, but when the last owners had bought it and turned it back into the original house, but they left the first floor kitchen intact. The house itself was totally out of the way but it looked onto a quieter suburb of Beacon Hills at the front preserve at the back. 

It was a gift, the house, a bargain, paid for with a lot of Lahey life insurance money and a loan from Derek in lieu of mortgaging the rest. Derek charged no interest, just took repayments when they made them. Scott had already scheduled the payments he needed to make to Derek over the next six months, but so far Derek was evading payment. It bothered Scott a little; he didn't want something for nothing despite Isaac's advice of not repaying at all to see how long it would be before Derek asked for the cash. Scott suspected Derek would never ask. 

Paying Derek was top of a very long list of things they needed to do. Isaac had notions of using the upstairs to live in. He wanted to knock walls together to make a big room to eat and cook in, and use the downstairs as their sleeping area, all save for the kitchen, which he wanted to turn into a bar and games room. 

Scott, meanwhile, wanted to sleep upstairs; he wanted the opportunity of having a chance to escape if needs be. So some details still had to be hashed out. And agreed on, but for now they were living traditionally, and Scott had just put the finishing touches to the Christmas tree. Music played softly in the corner of the room, mulled wine scented candles added atmosphere to a dull afternoon. 

'Hey,' Isaac called as he came through the door, 'I got paper chains!' 

'Cool,' Scott said padding into the hallway and kissing his boyfriend hello. He left them to the side as he shook his ass to Deck the Halls, a song that did not call for such behaviour. 

'You're disgusting,' Isaac teased walking away. Biting his tongue between his teeth Scott snatched up his iPod and hunted for the rock and roll Christmas playlist. The music started and Scott dragged his jumper and jeans off, leaving himself in only bright red Santa boxers. 

'Come party!' Scott hollered. Isaac stuck his head around the door and gaped. 

'What the hell?' He asked. 

'It’s a Christmas underwear party! Get your elves out!' Scott shouted as he jumped in circles to Rocking Around The Christmas Tree. Isaac sighed and cursed Scott’s tradition of wearing festive underwear from the eighteenth of December onwards.

And that was how the rest of the pack, complete with gifts, found the two of them, dancing and jumping around the room singing badly at the top of their lungs. 'Uh-' Lydia said. Stiles bumped into her back and Cora looked around them. 

'Assholes,' she said fondly as Isaac fell into an armchair with a red face. Scott did no such thing opening his arms wide and inviting his friends to his weird party. 

'Come join our Christmas underwear party!' Scott said. 'It’s Sunday twenty second; it's party time girls and boys!'

'Uh,' Stiles gaped at his friend, his face mirroring Lydia’s. 

It was Lydia who recovered first though; she shrugged and removed her dress. Her underwear was a green matching set and then Cora was there with her black and red. Boyd had a candy cane on the front of his shorts while Erica was wearing red, complete with suspender belt. The three girls moved together bouncing hips and giggling and Scott grinned at Stiles’s obvious reaction.

'Yeah I can't remove my pants for a while,' Stiles swallowed as Lydia and Cora started to dirty dance. Scott laughed and slapped him on the back. 

'Upstairs bathroom is practically soundproof,' he teased. 

'I love you!' Stiles said giving Scott a smacker of a kiss on the lips before he darted from the room. 

‘There's fresh lube under the sink!’ Isaac called after Stiles.

'Where’s Allison?' Scott asked as he turned to Erica who was getting dirtier by the second with her shimmering hip movements. 

'No idea. I could text her but my cell phone is in my clothes!' Cora smirked as Lydia shook her ass. 

Stiles had re-joined the party in a pair of shorts that said "Santa is Batman" when the door opened and Allison came in holding Derek's hand, a wrapped box under Derek’s arm. They both stopped in their tracks. 

'Come join our festive underwear party,' Lydia winked at Allison. 

'Maybe later,' Allison said slowly backing behind Derek. 

'Come on, don't be a prude Allison!' Erica caught her hand. Scott pulled her towards him for a twirl as Cora started to undress her brother’s girlfriend and Scott laughed at the irony. 

'This is weird,' Allison said as she wiggled out of her skinny jeans. 'Can I keep my t-shirt on?'

'Nope, it's coming off!' Lydia said. 

'But I'm not matching,' Allison huffed.

'It’s okay with me,' Isaac winked. Derek turned to glare at Isaac and Scott realised he needed to diffuse this quick.

'Derek!' Scott bounced forward. 'I never thought I'd say this but take your pants off,' Scott grinned. 

'I can't,' Derek said. 

'Why?' Scott asked. 

'They're painted on!' Stiles called out from somewhere behind Boyd, probably for safety. 

'I'm commando,' Derek grit out. Scott bust out laughing, and Isaac followed. 

'You come to an underwear party commando!' Lydia said. 

'I came to a housewarming party fully clothed,' Derek snapped as he glared around the room. 

'Scott why don't you give him some of those too big shorts I got you by mistake last year!' Isaac said. 

'We should order pizza,' Boyd suggested. 

'I'm starving, Scott what do you have to eat?' Erica asked as she brushed past him in to the hallway. 

'I want pizza!' Boyd said stubbornly following her. 

Scott took Derek upstairs and handed him the unopened pack of festive shorts. After Derek put them on both men took time gathering comforters, pillows and blankets, tossing them downstairs. It didn't take long for everybody to tire out and collapse into a heap, despite the giggles Derek's underwear received. 

They all landed into a pile, and it was hard to tell where one person ended and another began but it was safe and comfortable, and Scott was surrounded by the people he loved most. Stiles was snuggled between Cora and Lydia, whilst Erica and Boyd bickered over something trivial. 

'Do you still want an upside down house?' Scott asked Isaac as Derek wrapped possessive arms around Allison and pulled her away from the group slightly. 

'Nah, we're upside down enough without knowing what floor our kitchen is on,' Isaac conceded leaning close to peck Scott's nose. 

‘Our first party and puppy pile in our first home,’ Scott grinned as Erica’s foot wiggled underneath his head. Scott pecked to top of it and Erica giggled.

‘And many more to come,’ Derek toasted from the other side of the pile.

Scott sighed happily and closed his eyes as his friends around him started to doze off.

 

***

23\. Derek x Erica x Stiles. Miracle.

tygerblaze asked a question

 

Sending you a Prompt here: Erica/Derek/Stiles, their first Christmas with their newborn baby boy. Maybe they were snowed in while she was in her last few weeks or pregnancy and bam, baby boy wanted out? Literally first christmas with their kid, :)

'Hey,' Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles and hooking his chin over Stiles's shoulder. 

'It’s still snowing,' Stiles whispered softly. 

'I can smell it you know, hear it too. I can hear two flakes brush past each other, I can assess how deep it is from the sound of the flakes landing,' Derek nuzzled Stiles on the neck. 

'How’s Erica?' Stiles turned his face to Derek. 

'Resting. Her back is still aching, I tried to relieve the pain but she's suffering pretty badly,' Derek said. He sounded miserable at not being able to help his mate, but Stiles knew the best thing for Erica right now was rest.

'What if something goes wrong?' Stiles turned away. Derek let him go and followed at a distance. 

'Nothing is going to go wrong Stiles, this is your spell, you've practised it a hundred times, you're a Druid, and childbirth will be no problem to you. Erica will feel pain but I can support her,' Derek said. 

'But-'

'Stiles, you have to believe you can do it, if you believe in yourself then there's nothing to fear. I believe in you, and so does Erica,' Derek took his wrist. 'We're here alone with you aren't we, we trust you to bring this precious little life into our world.'

'You know the preparations and conception was a lot more pleasant,' Stiles grumbled. Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles against him again, dropping a peck onto his lips. 

'Our child, Stiles, you made our child, with all three of our DNA, you created something magic, something special, and we love you for it,' Derek said. 

'Yeah,' Stiles sniffed, 'I did!' 

'You did and it's a miracle,' Derek said. 'Rest, go visit our girl, distract yourself for a few hours,' Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss and pushed him towards the back of the house.

Derek went to make dinner, something simple and Stiles slipped into the back room where Erica slept. He sat down and brushed his fingers along her arm as she shifted. 

'M'ngry,' Erica muttered. 

'Derek seems to be cooking bacon,' Stiles whispered lying down. Erica arranged him how she wanted him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

'Makn' bacon,' Erica muttered reaching a fist up to rub her eye. Stiles chuckled and ran a hand over the bump, over the very active baby who would soon be in their arms.

Derek brought their food to them, but only an hour later Erica was crying out in alarm. 

'Now, the baby's coming now?' Derek asked panicked. Stiles nodded and they put their birthing plan into action, getting everything ready for the new arrival. It was quick, Derek drawing Erica's pain helped her to focus more and Stiles worked as he had been taught. It was hard, intense work, but less than an hour later their son was born. 

'Hey little baby,' Erica said as Derek handed her the little bundle. Stiles watched as she bared her chest and set the boy between her breasts. Derek leaned down and kissed her before pulling his own shirt off and setting it carefully on the bed. Stiles did the same and then Derek was lifting the baby, holding him against his own chest, cooing down at him with a smile. 

'He needs a name,' Stiles said softly. 

'I think we were having trouble with that one,' Derek said handing the boy to Stiles. Stiles took him carefully and watched as the baby, the werewolf not ten minutes old, scented his skin and then settled against him. 

'Isn’t it ironic that he's our little miracle and he was born at Christmas,' Erica said as Stiles laid the baby on makeshift blankets from their clothes. Derek, surprisingly, had no problem with the nappy and then Erica was holding him again. 

'He’s been quiet,' Stiles said. The baby gripped the blanket warming him and settled against Erica easily.

'Most were babies are, he's got a lot going on around him, new smells mostly,' Derek explained sitting on the end of the bed. 'Because his senses are so strong he's blind and deaf at the minute, he can taste and smell, and feeling is important so he's using what he's got.'

'How do you feel?' Stiles asked Erica. She smiled up at him tiredly and he bent to kiss her mouth, running his hand down her neck. 

'Like I had a baby,' Erica teased.

Stiles smiled at her and joined her on the bed. Derek shifted closer until they were all in a ball. They may be trapped here but that was what they wanted, peace and safety to bring their son into the world. 

'What about Liam?' Erica asked as she pressed a chubby cheek with the top of her finger. 

'I like that,' Derek said. Stiles nodded his agreement. 

'Liam Stilinski Hale, born twenty third of December, weighing six pounds three ounces,' Stiles said. 

'He needs middle names,' Erica said. 

'Yeah, but Liam will do for now,' Derek agreed leaning forward to brush his lips against their sons head. 

 

***

24\. Allison x Derek. Snowwoman.

'It’s snowing,' Allison said dropping herself into her boyfriend’s lap. Derek curled an arm around her waist and pecked her neck. 

‘Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful,' he sang to her gently. Allison slapped his chest and snuggled closer. 

'Did you ever build a snowman?' Allison asked. 

‘Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul,’ Derek sang again.

‘What’s with you today you idiot?’ Allison asked pecking the tip of his nose. Derek smiled, wide and serene and pulled her tighter.

'We used to build a family of them,' Derek said. Allison could still hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. 

'I never managed to get one finished, I was on my own, no one to help me,' Allison said. 'Kate used to tease me when I failed, she'd always say “maybe next year”.'

Derek stood then, lifting Allison as he did and set her on her feet. He caught her lips and kissed her, once, chaste. 'Today we'll build a snowman,' Derek said. 

'I hate how gender specific it is,' Allison muttered darkly scowling at the window. 

'Okay, today we'll build a snowman and a snowwoman,' Derek said walking towards the cupboard for his coat and boots, which is how Allison found herself bundled up in the garden on Christmas Eve, rolling the head as Derek rolled the body. 

It was hot and hard work, and Allison was tempted to cool off, but Derek worked steadily in just jeans, a Henley and leather jacket, while Allison could barely see from under her bauble hat. When the two bodies were close together Derek easily lifted the heads and placed them. Allison gathered carrots for the nose, coal for mouth and eyes and Derek used bits of twigs for arms. When they were done Derek wrapped a black scarf around the male and Allison tied a trendy knot in the lilac scarf she donated. 

‘There you go buddy,’ Derek said to the snowman and Allison had to hide the giggles behind her mittens at the sight of her big sourly boyfriend talking to a snowman.

'I'm so proud!' Allison bounced on the balls of her feet and Derek caught her in a hug. 

'We look good as snow people,' Derek said resting his head against Allison’s. 

'I definitely do,' Allison said, running when she spotted the look in Derek's eyes. She screamed when he caught her and rolled her but he was an easy catch, dropping beside her. One kiss lead to another and they almost started to make out in a pile on the ground. 

Later, after they were showered and Allison was in dry clothes Derek stood by the window looking into the dark garden. 'You won't see Santa if you keep looking for him,' Allison teased as she sipped her mulled wine. 

'I see something glittering,' Derek said. Allison joined him and peered out the window. 'Look, there, on her hand,' Derek pointed to Allison’s snow woman. 

Allison saw it and quickly stuffed her feet into dry boots. She crunched her way across the garden, Derek close behind her and paused. 'It’s a ring,' Allison whispered. Derek's arms slid around her. 

'Yeah, it's a ring,' he agreed. 

'It’s the one I showed Lydia,' Allison muttered. 

'Is it,' Derek's voice took on a concerned tone. 

'Is it an engagement ring?' Allison whispered. 

'It is if you say yes,' Derek answered. He reached out and took the ring from the twig, and closed his fist over it for a second. When he slid it onto Allison’s finger it was warm. 

'I love it,' Allison looked down at her hand and turned in Derek's arms. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Derek said kissing her gently, deepening it. Neither of them noticed the snowflakes touch their cheeks and melt on their skin but both of them would swear for years to come that silver bells tinkled overhead that night. 

 

***

25\. Allison x Derek x Jennifer.

mnemmy asked a question

 

Christmas-y prompt: Derek and Jennifer were expecting to be on their own over Christmas, since Allison was all the way in New York for university. She surprises them by turning up on their doorstep at 6am Christmas morning with a bright red bow on her hair.

 

'Hey,' Derek whispered softly, his nose brushing against Jennifer's, 'what are you doing awake?' 

 

'Just woke up,' Jennifer said running her hand over his side, absorbing the warmth. She scored her nails over his skin gently, and then moved around to the top of his buttock. 'Why are you awake?'

 

'Couldn't sleep,' Derek admitted. His own hands wandered over Jennifer’s hip and down her thigh a little as a knee pushed between hers, slotting them closer.

 

'Were you thinking about Allison?' Jennifer asked as she drew a pattern on Derek’s back.

 

'Yeah, I was. I know she's with her friends and we'll talk to her on Skype later but I can't help but miss her, I'm actually feeling slightly jealous of her friends,' Derek said. Jennifer smiled softly, Derek was a traditionalist, and he liked his people around his at this time of year. He’d moped around the house all yesterday until Jennifer called Allison and asked her to Skype with them to distract them. She got no answer so she had to distract Derek herself. 

 

'I know,' Jennifer whispered pressing closer. 'At least we'll see her for new year,' Jennifer tried. She leaned closer and kissed his chin. ‘Imagine it, New Year in New York, the parties, the excitement,’ Jennifer poked Derek’s shoulder.

 

'It’s not the same,' Derek pouted. Jennifer kissed him again and rolled onto her back. 

 

'It’s not even six am,' she complained. 'Merry Christmas by the way,' she said leaning in for a kiss. Derek returned it, sliding his fingers around the back of her neck to hold her close. He moved over her, his hand sliding down her arm when Jennifer felt him tense up.

 

'I hear a car,' Derek said as they pulled apart. 

 

'I wonder if it's stopped snowing.' Jennifer said. Derek grinned at her and hopped up to look out the window.

 

'It doesn't look like it’s planning on stopping anytime soon,' Derek muttered looking up and down the street, 'but that car is stopping,' Derek said.

 

'Why?' Jennifer asked sitting up. She snatched up Derek's t-shirt and joined him at the window. The car looked like it was idling a few doors down but Derek's hand dropped the drape. 

 

'Who cares, probably an elaborate gift for one of the kids down the street,' Derek shrugged. He picked Jennifer up and carried her back to the bed, dropping them both down. 

 

'Oaf, you’re heavy you big lug!' Jennifer said as Derek rose up on one arm to look down at her. 

 

'You weren't complaining last night,' Derek teased dipping to kiss her. 'How about we start our private Christmas, I'm sure if Allison were here she would be getting ready to-'

 

Derek was cut off by a knock at the front door. 'Who do you think that is at this time of the morning?' Jennifer asked. 

 

'No idea,' Derek frowned as he pulled a pair of sleep pants on. ‘Maybe that car was having trouble,’ he said as Jennifer got up and followed him downstairs. She sat on the bottom step and watching as Derek carefully unlocked the door. Just as Derek was about to open the door Jennifer stood and stepped closer and then in a little of flurry of snow Allison was there, snowflakes in her hair as she beamed at them. 

 

'Merry Christmas,' she offered gently. 

 

Derek was laughing when he dragged her inside and Jennifer couldn't keep the smile off her face as they pulled her into the hug. 'How did you get here?' 

 

'One of my classmate’s lives a few miles north, he heard I was staying in New York for Christmas and told me to get on the flight, his dad owns the airline. He even dropped me off,' Allison said. There was something she wasn't telling them but for now Jennifer was okay, they would talk later. 

 

'I love this,' Jennifer said tapping the bow in Allison’s hair. 

 

'For later, I have other bows,' Allison blushed as she leaned forward and kissed Jennifer. 

 

'Can't wait,' Jennifer grinned. Derek dropped Allison’s bags in the den and they all trooped up the stairs. Allison was cold, and so was Jennifer so they put Derek in the middle to use his natural body heat and curled against his sides, fingers tangled together. 

 

'Merry Christmas,' Derek muttered just before a little snore escaped him. Jennifer laughed at him and rested her cheek on his chest, mirroring Allison.

‘Merry Christmas,’ they whispered to each other at the same time.


End file.
